


Revenge in the Plans

by Deonara2012



Series: Burned Wings [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kangin wants to stop this from happening: Ryeowook won't listen, so he goes to HeeChul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge in the Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

"You don't get it," HeeChul said, even as he pulled on his jacket and checked how it looked in the mirror. "I owe him."

"This is stupid!" Kangin growled. "Even for you."

HeeChul snorted a laugh, looking through the bag on his bed, trying to make sure he had all he needed. "I understand him."

"That doesn't matter," Kangin snapped, sounding irritated. "You're older. You should be trying to stop him, or at least talk him out of it."

"You think people haven't tried?" HeeChul asked, throwing the bag over his shoulder and walking toward him, where he stood by the door. "LeeTeuk has spent hours trying to get him to give this up. The only person who might be able to is still unconscious."

Kangin followed him out the door. "Have you tried?"

HeeChul turned to him. "Yes. But I thought it'd be better if I went, and he had something more than those shadows, than if he went alone. He hasn't talked to anyone else, Kangin. He would have gone alone if I'd said no."

Kangin scowled. "Chains of love," he muttered.

HeeChul laughed. "You'll do good to stay free of those," he agreed, and strode off down the hall.


End file.
